We will investigate the functional significance of gene order in the chromosome. A variety of chromosomal rearrangements will be constructed and analyzed for effects on growth and viability. Studies immediately planned involve large inversions which will be selected as mutants, mapped and analyzed. Methods have also been devised for deliberate construction of inversions with predetermined endpoints, this should permit identification of lethal inversions. We'll study the effect of chromosome position on complementation responses to determine whether regions of the chromosome determine or participate in intracellular compartments. We'll continue work on regulation of Tn5 transposition and on a genus-specific transposable sequence (IS200) we discovered in Salmonella.